diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Di'angelo)/Transcript
This is the transcript to the Pilot of Di'angelo. ---- afternoon in the House, Diangelo can be seen looking out the window. Di’angelo:Ah… what a wonderful day to look out the window… and see all of the nature go around… naturally. *sighs* of the outside, with a butterfly fluttering by, then some birds flying past it is shown. Di’angelo: Makes me want to-- *Di’angelo gets pounced on by Riggles* Riggles: Di’, let’s play! Di’angelo: Wha? No, I want to stay here and -- Riggles: That sounds boring, let’s play! Di’angelo: I’m a little too old for playing. Riggles: Oh, so SEVEN is too old. Di’angelo: Yes, it is. Also, I’m out of energy now. Riggles: What? That’s not the Di’angelo I now! The Di’ I know is ALWAYS full of energy! Di’angelo: Then, find THAT Di’. Riggles: Okay… guess I’ll just go get that sushi by my-- >Di’angelo: Sushi? *zooms downstairs past her* Riggles: *walks up behind him* Di’angelo: Where is the sushi??? Riggles: Ha! I knew you weren’t out of energy! Di’angelo: Huh? Oh, crap. *facepalm* > screen is shown: Di’angelo is shown as a black and white drawing (referencing the comics), then comes to life. He looks around and notices no one’s there and looks sad. Then, a pencil appears. He grabs it and draws Domino. They both acknowledge each other happily. Then, Malti, Sandie, Rico, Yarely, Randy, Sparki, Clover, Westley, Milo, and Shaggy. He then realizes that they’re all in color and he’s not, which makes him sad again. Suddenly, paint falls on him, granting him color, in which he jumps up happily. Then, a collage of scenes of the show is shown, which ends in him sitting on the Di’angelo logo (also referencing the comic’s logo). Di’angelo: Sigh, what do you want to play with me with? Riggles: Well… uhh… hmm… I don’t remember now. Di’angelo: *has an unamused/annoyed look on his face* Riggles: *smiles sheepishly* Di’angelo: I’ll just be myself… Riggles: Why don’t you want to play with me? Di’angelo: 1, because you have a friend, 2, because you’re younger than me, 3, you think you’re a raccoon-- Riggles: I am one! Di’angelo: See? And, 4, because, I don’t like you much. *pushes her away* Riggles: Oh, okay… I thought I could just spend some time with you… Di’angelo: No. don’t try the guilt trip thing on me-- Riggles: *looks at him with an extremely sad face* Di’angelo: Fine… Riggles: Yay! Let’s go! Di’angelo: I’m going to regret this, I know it… Domino: Di’angelo! Over here! Di’angelo: *sees Riggles go outside* *walks over to Domino* Domino: I ne-- Di’angelo: *grabs Domino* Dude… you have NO idea how happy I am that you called me. *hugs him* Domino: Uhhh… yeah… anyway. I need you to help me rea-- Riggles: Di’! Di’angelo: Auggh… Domino: Oh, it’s a Riggles thing. Di’angelo: Correctimundo. I’ll have to help you later! *leaves out other door* Domino: Hey, wait! I want the Cookys now… gets outside and bumps into Malti Malti: Di’, darling! There you are! Di’angelo: Hey Malti, I have to go-- Malti: No, no, no, you have to sit down here! *pushes Di’angelo onto a chair* Di’angelo: But, wait a mi-- Malti: *shoves a marshmallow in his mouth* You have to model for me. Di’angelo: Mmfmmmfmfffmfmf? Malti: Yes, I need someone who can try out my very thin dresses and there’s hardly ANYONE I can get that as thin as a rail as you! Di’angelo: Bmfmfmfmfmbmmft! Malti: Anyway, I have a ton of these and no one hardly buys them, but I need a model to make sure they’re good enough for my showcase. There’s some plushies from out of town that can fit these, I’m sure. Di’angelo: *swallows marshmallow whole* I got to run from Ri-- >Malti: No, you have to model! *throws dress on him* >Di’angelo: Aah! This doesn’t match my fur at all! Malti: Well, it’s not for you anyway! *throws various dresses on him* Riggles: There you are! Di’angelo: Crap! *runs away* Malti: Hey! I need you to model! Di’angelo: *rips dress off him and runs as fast as he can* Sandie: Di’! *grabs him* Okay, its Rico’s birthday and I need help wrapping the gifts. Di’angelo: What? Aw, come on-- *has a box tossed at him* Sandie: Okay, just wrap these 20 boxes-- Di’angelo: *speed-wraps the boxes* Okay, bye, see ya later! *runs off* Sandie: I wonder where that dog’s going… Di’angelo: Luckily, I won’t run into any more dogs today… *bumps into Sparki and Randy* Sparki: Watch where you’re going , runt! Haha, I called him a runt. High-paw! and Randy high-five (called High-pawing), then walk away Di’angelo: That was close… *keeps running* Westley: Hey Di’! Di’angelo: *stops running, then walks over slowly to him* Hey West. What’s up? Westley: Well, *straightens hat* I got a new toy plane and I want to fly it with someone. Di’angelo: Oh, okay, that sounds pretty fun. *smiles* Westley: Awesome! Okay, you might want to hang on tight and DON’T LOOK DOWN! Di’angelo: Wait, wha-- grabs Di’angelo, and throws him into the plane (which is much bigger than Di’ thought), then strap him down Westley: Alright, you’ll be flying in T-minus, 3…2-- Di’angelo: This isn’t what I-- Westley: 1!!! *presses start button* Di’angelo: THOOOOOOOOOOOOUGHT!!!!! Westley: You’re right! This is fun! *steers plane to the left and the right erratically* Di’angelo: AAAAAH!!! LET ME OFF OF THIS THING!!!! Westley lets the plane go downward, from a very high angle Di’angelo: I’m gonna DIE!!! Westley: *laugh giddily* Di’angelo: *covers his eyes and screams loudly* Westley: *turns the plane back upward* Di’angelo: AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhh… oh. I’m alive. I’m alive! Westley: *on plane radio* Di’! Di’angelo: *picks up walkie-talkie* What? Westley: *on radio, but seen on ground* You might want to use the parachute! Di’angelo: Parachute? Why? Westley: I was planning on crashing the plane! Di’angelo: What? Oh, no… *sees mountain* in a panic, looks for the parachute, as the mountain slowly gets closer. Di’angelo: Found it! *puts it on and jumps off the plane and narrowly escapes death* Westley: *runs up to him* Dude, that was itter! Di’angelo: That was crazy! I almost died! But… it felt good. Hehehe, you know a good time, dude. See ya later. *walks slowly away* then gets pounced on by Griffin Griffin: Hey shrimp! face is shown shoved in the dirt. He then pulls his head up and spit a cake a dirt out his mouth Hey Griff. *coughs out mud* Griffin: Hehe, stuck the landing a little too harsh, huh? Di’angelo: Yeah… Griffin: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go the club with me. Di’angelo: Club? Uh, sure… and, it’ll be dark there, right? Griffin: Of course… Di’angelo: Where Riggles can’t find me? Griffin: Well, uh-- Di’angelo: Let’s go! *trots away* Griffin: Eh. *flies after him* walk into a utopia-like place (that’s unnamed as of now). Then, they arrive at the club. Di’angelo: Okay, what are we doing here? Griffin: Just go in, manje. >Di’angelo: Okay. *turns knob on the door* *looks inside* Looks abandoned. Griffin: I wouldn’t say so… Di’angelo: *walks in* All: Surprise! Di’angelo: Wha? Domino: Dude, it’s your birthday, remember? Sandie: Yeah, it wasn’t Rico’s… Di’angelo: Oh, yeah… wait, you had me wrap my own presents? Sandie: *rubs back of head* Yeah, uh… you’re the fastest wrapper here, so… Di’angelo: Eh. Thanks, guys… Domino: Can we eat the cake already? All: Yeah! Di’angelo: *gets pounced on by Riggles* Riggles: Ha! I found you finally! Di’angelo: Ugh, it is Pounce on Di’angelo Day? Riggles: Hmm… yeah! Let’s play! Di’angelo: Alright. I got a game we can all play… hide and seek. All: Alright! *everyone zooms out of the room and hides somewhere* Di’angelo: Peace and quiet. *looks out the window and watch nature go by* scene pans out, then fades out roll Productions Logo comes on: Di’angelo, Domino, Malti, Sandie, and Rico run onto the screen and sit on their respective places, then wave at the audience. Fade out. Channel logo: Di’angelo walks onto the screen. He sees the logo. Then, he climbs onto it and stands in his famous formation. Fade out. Category:Transcripts